


Morning Glory

by MCkyman



Category: South Park
Genre: Kyman - Freeform, M/M, adult kyman, future kyman, kyman sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCkyman/pseuds/MCkyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting up in the morning isn't so easy for these two love birds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> This is a free form, short and random as hell story I just made up lol so I hope you enjoy it. WARNING: I'm not great at writing.

Kyle, sound asleep, snored silently as the sun began to rise. The golden rays hit the bedroom making the once dark room bright. He slowly started to open his eyes and blinked a few times to get used to the sun shinning in his face before turning his head slightly to the man next to him. Kyle smiled and turned his body, facing his boyfriend to snuggle into his warm body. “Mm, Eric, we gotta get up.” Eric hummed and wrapped his arms around Kyle lazily. Kyle stretched out his arms so they could go around Eric’s neck and started to play with his soft brown hair. “We have to get dressed since we need to buy a present for Wendy’s baby shower.” Eric stuck his tongue out, with his eyes closed, “I rather stay in bed, thanks.” Kyle frowned, “Come on dude, you said you’d go with me.” Eric shook his head, “I said I might and now I’m probably not going to go because I’m not leaving this bed…and you shouldn’t either.” He tightened his hold on Kyle and tucked his head into Kyle’s neck, giving it a few bites and kisses. Kyle snored, patting his back, “Well I’m afraid you’ll be here alone since I’m going. Stan’s going to be mad if you don’t attend the party, dude.” Eric shrugged, continuing his assault on Kyle’s neck, “So? Stan can suck it. I didn’t ask him to get Wendy pregnant so I could celebrate their baby. The kid isn’t even here yet so it’s lame.” Kyle rolled his eyes, “This occasion is for Wendy and making sure she’s supplied with enough things so she’ll be prepared for her new born.” “Another reason why I’m not going. Fuck that dumb bitch.” Kyle paused, enjoying the pleasure of having his neck being bitten and forced himself to speak, “You’re such an asshole. What if we had a baby and had our own baby shower? Wouldn’t you want them to come?” Eric snorted, “ I wouldn’t invite Wendy nor would I care if she came IF she was invited. So nice try Kyle.” Eric lifted his head slightly and nipped at Kyle’s chin, mouth and ear, “Unless they buy us something super useful for our kid then maybe.” Kyle hummed, and kissed back once Eric was focused his attention on his plushed lips. Eric was making it difficult for Kyle to leave the bed. “Ugh, stop I need to leave-,” Eric chuckled, “Mmm, am I making it hard for you, Kahl?” Kyle glared at him, “Say my name like that again and that will help me get out of the bed faster, butt-munch.” Kyle yelped when his ass was slapped squeezed hard. He cursed, eyes heavy with want, because that right there was his weakness and the bastared knew this. His ass was his erogenous zone and being handled by his boyfriends large hands was something out of this world. Kyle eagerly made out with Eric, slipping his tongue inside to play with the other’s. His ass was still being gripped nicely and moaned in between their wet mouths. “Fuck-” “You gonna stay in bed with me, Kyle?” Kyle groaned, “Maybe for a little bit, but I’m still going to the party….so do me well while you still have be here-,” Kyle didn’t even get to finish as Eric got on top of of him, and attacked his neck again. He shoved his hands underneath Kyle’s back to grab onto his ass again while slowly dry humping him, making their bed creak. Kyle groaned loudly, curling upward and held onto his broad shoulders, feeling his penis rub against the other’s thick one. It felt great and was making Kyle pre-cum already. “D-dude, come on. Do it.” Eric lifted himself up a little, “Want my dick inside you, babe?” Kyle nodded, “Yeah.” “Say it, say you want my dick inside you.” Kyle gulped, “I want your big dick inside me, fatass.” Kyle chuckled when Eric grinded hard against him. “I’m going to fuck you so hard that you wont be able to get to the stupid party because your ass was murdered by my huge dick.” “Heh. We’ll see.” 

Eric prepared himself with the strawberry flavored lube and before entering, he made sure to make Kyle’s hole nice and wet as he took some time to eat him out. Kyle glanced over at the clock and cursed, “Hurry up, damnit!” Eric groaned and sat up, “Alright alright already.” He pushed in slowly, drinking in the sexy ass moan Kyle gave him. Kyle quickly grabbed Eric’s shoulders and closed his eyes, as pleasure started to kick in his system. “Shit dude, harder-,” Eric groaned and moved his hips, making sure to go in deep and hard like Kyle likes it. The headboard smacked onto the wall each thrust Eric gave to his boyfriend and the noises Kyle made deliciously echoed around the room. Eric was sure they could be heard by anyone in the other rooms and even outside his house, but he didn’t care because all he wanted to do was make Kyle cum hard from his dick. 

“Fuck yes, you feelin good babe?” “Ah! Uhn y-yeah, shit! Fu- uunh,” Kyle responded back with moans of pleasure since he couldn’t form the right words at the moment. Eric grinned and leaned down to peck those lips he loved so much. They continued to rock with each other, kissing and staying as close as possible. They both wanted this to last forever, but sadly they were almost finished and the final part to their amazing sex was about to happen. “Ahhn- Eric, oh god fuck, I’m about to cum!” “Yeah? Gonna cum hard baby?” “F-fuck yes- fucking cum inside me dude-,” Eric moaned loudly, “Fuck- yeah that’s r-right I’m gonna fill your tight asshole up-,” “YES! Do it dude-,” “Unnngh shit-,” “E-eric FUCK-.”” 

//////

Kyle sighed. When they were finished, Eric went right back to sleep and Kyle knew there wasn’t anything he could say to get his boyfriend out of the bed, after that fuck they just shared and how Eric came like ten times inside of him. Kyle shook his head and as tired as he was from their activity, he needed to go and support his best friend. So he untangled himself from Eric, put his pants on and slowly walked out of the room to go freshen up in the bathroom. He hoped Liane was still asleep so he could take his time in the shower. He didn’t feel like going all the way back home. 

Turning the tap water on, he waited for it to get warm. While he let it run, he glanced at the mirror in horror and frowned at the bruises on his neck. All on his left side, there were angry purple dots and they were covering the other healed ones that took forever to go away from last time. He cursed and took note to take one of Eric’s scarfs before he left. 

The shower was nice and once he felt decently clean, he stepped out and got dressed. Looking at the time, he knew he had a to run quickly to the nearest store that sold baby supplies but quickly forgot that the only way he’d make it over there….was by car. He slapped his forehead hard and groaned. Now he had to go upstairs and wake that fat lard up, who wasn’t ready at all. He would have to convince him to get up, somehow. 

“Eric, come on, I just need a ride to the store and to the party! You don’t have to stay! I just need a fucking ride.” Eric groaned into the pillow. “Jesus fuck, I can’t even take a nap after all that-,” “Why the hell are you complaining? I got my ass rammed by you and I got up just fine, so man the fuck up and help me out!” Eric growled, “I should have fucked you harder, goddamnit-” “CARTMAN-,” “Alright! I’m getting up, Jesus!” 

“You need to get your licence, Jew.” Kyle slammed the door shut, “Shut the fuck up, I will when I’m ready. Just drive.” Eric groaned for the 5th time today and started the car. “It’s fucking cold out nah,” Kyle got out his phone to text Stan, “It’s always cold here. Are you new to this town or something?” Eric gave him a dirty look, “Keep talking and I’ll drive to KFC to get me some chicken, Jewface.” Kyle glared at his phone, “Do it and watch what will happen.” “You dare me?” Kyle turned over to Eric, “I dare you and I promise there will be consequences.” Eric smirked, “Hmm, I would like to hear these consequences but quickly though, because my blinker might be turning left into this upcoming KFC.” Kyle smirked evilly, “Well for one, I know Paul will be at the party,” Eric’s face dropped, “-And I’m sure if I ask him to come pick me up, he’d be there in less then 5 minutes.” Kyle sat back, continuing to text Stan, “Hmm, maybe once the event is over, he can drive me back home? Probably would love to stay over, hang out, watch Netflix with each other-.” “Alright. I was joking Kyle- we’ll go to the fucking store.” “That’s better.” Kyle grinned and Eric mumbled aggressively, “and I’ll go to the stupid party.” Kyle shook his head and started to laugh, “Wow Cartman, it took me mentioning Paul to suddenly change your mind, huh?” Cartman stayed silent. Kyle frowned, “Dude, you know I was kidding about all that-,” Cartman stopped the car suddenly because they were at the store. Parked, He turned his body a little and crossed his arms. “We’re here.” Kyle looked him up and down before scoffing, “Are you seriously upset because of what I said?” Cartman still said nothing and that made Kyle become angry. “Cartman come the fuck on, stop it. You know I was fucking joking!” “That’s not funny, Kyle.” “Oh so we’re not allowed to joke when it’s not funny to you?” “It’s not a fucking joke- you’re saying you’d let that asshole take you home, implying that you’d netflix and chill with him- that’s fucking lame Kyle. Fucking lame and not funny at all.” Kyle shook his head. “I already told you I wasn’t being serious but whatever. I’ll be back-,” He shut the door and walked pass the car, glancing to see Eric glaring to the side. Kyle huffed and got a cart. 

He knew Eric hated Paul with a passion, ever since he learned that he had a hard on for Kyle. Eric and Kyle started dating during 12th grade and Paul was always trying to interfere with their relationship, which ended up with Eric beating the shit out of the blond boy during football practice. Even after that, Paul still tried to talk to Kyle, but was quickly denied after being sternly told by Kyle to stop because he was already in a relationship and was not trying to be with anyone but his current boyfriend, Eric. Paul still didn’t get the message, and the last straw was him doing the unbelievable. He went over to Kyle’s house, without the redhead’s acknowledgment, and asked his mother if he could take Kyle to his vacation spot in Florida over the summer. When Kyle learned of this, he went straight to Paul’s house and told him off, almost wanting to beat the shit out of him himself. He told Eric about that a months later but that was when they were out of school. Now it’s two years later and Kyle will be seeing the guy again at the party, which was one of the reasons he wanted Eric to go, to show him that he was still in a relationship. But Kyle also thought that maybe he was over him, since it has been two years now. 

Kyle looked through the isle and found what he was looking for. He put the bottle set inside his cart and was about to walk before halting. He found a heart shape box that had different kind of cookies. It was on sale and it reminded him of Eric for some reason. Thinking about it, perhaps he was being a little unfair to Eric in the car. He knew he’d get angry if Eric joked about being alone with someone he hated too….”Goddamnit.” He sighed and grabbed the box of cookies, so he could somewhat apologize to his boyfriend. 

“Back,” Kyle announced and Eric grunted, still pouting. Kyle looked down and took the box out of the bag. “Here.” Eric glanced at it, “What’s that for?” Kyle shrugged, “I saw these and uh, thought you’d want some cookies, since you’re hungry, right?” Eric didn’t say anything but took it anyway. He opened the box and paused. “Thanks.” “Yeah, no problem.” They didn’t speak for a while and the only sound was Eric munching on a cookie. Kyle fidgeted a little, and hated the awkward silence between them. He rather them argue then this. “Eric…” Blue eyes glanced over at him, “…Sorry about bringing up Paul…” the brunet swallowed and set the box down. “I really didn’t mean to upset you or anything. I was honestly joking and would never let that creep do anything with me. Especially the Netflix thing….since I have you for that.” Eric and Kyle wore matching smiles. Kyle took Eric’s hand and squeezed it in his own. “You really don’t have to go to the party and I can ask Stan to drop me back to your place later.” Eric shook his head, “Nah, I should just go anyway, since I’m outside already. Plus, I’ll just say what you got them is a present from me as well.” Kyle shook his head, but he honestly didn’t mind. “And I’ll just stay by the food if the party becomes corny as fuck, which I know it will be.” Kyle nodded, “Very well.” Kyle leaned up to give Eric a peck, “So do you forgive me?” Eric nodded, “After giving me these good as fuck cookies, heck yeah. Plus, this morning’s fuck is still in my thoughts, so there’s no way I could stay mad at you for long.” “Heh, that’s good. Other wise….I’d probably have to give those cookies to Paul if you didn’t accept them-,” “GODDAMNIT KAHL,” Kyle howled with laughter as they drove to the baby shower, hands still connected.


End file.
